The Pact
by sammiboo
Summary: The flock finds a group of genetic beings,just like them except different. What happens when Itex catches them all, and force them to fight to the death.Fax. Niggy. Sax? Fini? Guess!
1. Chapter 1

The Pact

Fang's Point of View

I was doing the one thing that I absolutely hated...Shopping. I leaned up against a wall, when a girl with brown hair,blond and blue streaks, and bright blue eyes,ran into me. She stared to fall and I caught her. I looked into her eyes, and said "Yo." . She looked at me and said, "Hi". Her voice sounded like an angel. I was thinking about how beautiful she is, when someone behind her said, "Hey Mini not a good time flirt. We are kind-of..." She got up quickly and clamped a hand to his mouth.

I was about to turn and walk away when the girl whispered, "Oh my god, thats Fang." She looked as if she saw an angel. I looked at her as if she was crazy. I look around really hoping to find Max, she was good with talking to people. The next thing I know four other kids came up beside her.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at them. The girl stepped forward, a scared looking girl clung to her leg. "I'm Mini, that's Shark." She said pointing to the boy from earlier I realized he had dark black hair, almost purple, his eye were black too. "That's Chocolate, we call her Fudge for short." She said pointing to a girl with caramel skin, untamed hair she reminded me of Nudge. "That's Boomer." She pointed to a boy with brown hair, and blue eyes. "That's Icy, she's blind." She pointed to a girl with strawberry blond hair, and clouded gray eyes. "and this is Teddy." She patted the girl on the head she had brown hair and green eyes.

I looked at them in awe, and surprisingly was startled when Fudge started to talk. "Why are you here, I thought you hated to shop? Where's the flock? Is Max here? Is Angel? Is Nudge? Is Gazzy? Is Iggy? Are you really Fang? Can I see your wings?" I got dizzy from all the talking, and was relieved when the flock came up and stood next to me. "Who's this Fang?" Asked Max. I introduced the flock to the group of people in front of me. I watch as the Teddy whisper something to Mini, her eyes flashed with straight fear. _Uh oh What's going on?_

Mini's Point of view

I can't believe I was standing right in front of the flock!! Of course nothing _this _great, lasts _this _long. Teddy pulled on my pants leg and whispered to me. "They're here." A look of sheer terror crossed my face. I put up two fingers signaling it's time to run. I saw out of the corner of my eye Shark tapped Icy's hand with two finger's.

I turned back to the flock trying to stay calm. I felt my pact get on their hands and knees. I almost laughed at the way the flock was looking. "I'm sorry, but wee really need to go." I looked over at an Itex guard. I got down on my hands and knees too."let's ride." I yelled and we all took off running our tails flying out behind us.

Max's Point of view

Did I just see what I thought I saw? I looked at the flock each of them had a amazed look on their face, except Angel. I knelled in front of her, "Angel what's the matter,sweetie." I asked

"Those guys aren't normal." She said.

_No freaking duh. _

"Hey!"

_Oh sorry sweetie._

"It's OK, It's just that right before she left she was thinking, 'How did Itex find us?'"

I gaped at her. She still looked worried. "Angel sweetie you weren't picking up bad vibes were you?"

She shook her head. "They need our help." She said just above a whisper. I looked at the flock. "well were on a rescue mission." I sighed. We ran outside, and found a dark alley,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I didn't put an A/N on the first chapter. DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, if I did I would be a guy. Last time I checked I was a girl hold on (cheeks to see if she's a girl) Yeah I am DEFIANTLY a girl. **

**Claimer: I own Mini, Boomer, Fudge (no it is not fang and nudge getting together it is a person, sorta),Teddy, Icy, and Shark. **

**Mini's Point Of View**

We ran into a forest, I could hear flyboys crowding around us. I caught a glimpse of Shark's dark tail swaying behind him, his dark eyes looking forward. While day dreaming, I heard a tiny voice pop in my head.

_Get somewhere and stay we'll help you._

_Who is this?_ I thought

_Hi, I'm Angel. Mini hook a right at the next clearing. _

I mentally nodded and yelled out "Right up at the next clearing!" Everyone nodded. As we neared the clearing I felt my heart start racing. "Now!" I watched as my whole pact turned right on cue. I tried not to look back, but I really wanted to the flyboys hit the tree and explode. I looked back and stupidly ran into a tree. I gasped in pain, and watched m world around me slowly become dark.

**Fang's Point of View**

I looked down waiting for us to come to a clearing where we would meet the other's at a cave. I looked at Angel and wondered silently why we were helping these mutants we don't even know.

_Because they're in danger, Fang._

_We've been in danger many times, no one ever helped us._

_So, we can still help._

_Fine, oh and Angel._

_Yes Fang?_

_Stay out of my head, Please. _

_No promises._

I felt her leave my head and breathed a sigh of relief. I heard Max say, "It's time to land." We got into formation and landed right behind the cave on the opposite side. We touched down and I immediately pulled in my wings. I walked around to where we covered the secret entrance with leaves. I moved them out the way and ushered everyone in. I closed it back up, and turned around to see Mini unconscious and bleeding from a deep gash in her head.

I got out the first aid kit and handed it to Shark. I realized that for once he actually showed emotion. He looked frightened. "What happened?" Asked Max kneeling down next to Mini. "She ran into a tree. She was making sure that we weren't being followed." Said Teddy clinging to Fudge's arm. "Is she going to be ok?" Her voice sounded small and frightened.

I sat down at the far end of the cave looking outside. The sun was setting and I still wasn't comfortable with the fact that someone else was in here, besides just the flock. "I'll take first watch. You guys go on and get some sleep." I said looking back at Mini laying down unconscious. I saw Shark look at me fiercely . "I'll stay up too. So I can look after Mini." He said his eyes suddenly turning purple. I looked away, and heard the flock clearing spaces for them to sleep.

**Mini's Point Of View**

I woke up and looked around. I kept thinking where was my pact. I looked over and saw Shark staring at me. I sat up and was ushered immediately into a hug. I hugged him back. I could see the tears brimming in his eyes. "Where are we?" I whispered looking around. "We're in a cave with the flock." My eyes popped opened. "The Flock you mean Maximum Ride's Flock." He nodded. _Wow. _I thought. I looked and saw someone sitting by the cave entrance a laptop open and typing away. "Who's that." I said motioning with my head. "That's Fang. He's on watch." As if on cue he looked at us,then back at his laptop.

We'll Shark, try and catch some zzzz's . I'll take over." I said starting to get up. He started to say something in protest, but I gave him a look and he lied down. I sat next to him until his breathing was slow and even. I got up and walked over to sit next to Fang.

**Fang's Point Of View**

I was cheeking my blog when Mini came up and sat near me. I could feel her looking at me, it was making me uncomfortable. I looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. She smiled at me, and I shook my head.

"Ummm, why are you smiling?" I asked finally.

"Because I'm sitting in the shadow of a legend."

"OK." I said looking back at my blog.

"You guys are really cool." she said after watching me type. I don't know why, but talking to her is sorta like talking to Max.

"Yeah, I guess we are pretty cool. Um are you guys mutants." I ask all of a sudden her eyes turn bluer than usual and she sprouted blond ears and a blond tail.

"Yeah we are. We're mixed with cheetahs. We escaped from Itex a little after Jeb got you guys out." She started to play with her tail. "We were living in on a lake in Hawaii, but Itex found us. My pact and I ran away, It was just a coincidence that we ran into you." I was getting ready to ask how old she was until her ears started to twitch. "We've got trouble!"

**A/N Oh cliff hangers, don't you hate them. Sorry for such a loooonnnngggg chapter. R&R YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N CAN SOMEONE REVIEW PLEASE. I think it's pretty pathetic when my first review is from........well me. **

**Fang: Sure is. *Smirks***

**Me: *takes out some duct tape and smiles evilly* Oh c'mere Fang.**

**Fang: *runs away screaming like a little girl***

**Disclaimer: What's his face owns Max and the flock. But I own The PACT. **

Shark's POV

I sat up the second I heard the the loud droning sound of flyboys. I sat up and looked around. Immediately I tapped Icy awake. "Icy we have trouble."

She sat up and looked at me with unseeing eyes. "We have about 6 min. before they get here." She whispered into my ear. I turned to Minnie and Fang. "Get ready for a fight they'll be here in 5 min." I yelled waking everyone up.

Max sat straight up and turned to Iggy. "Got any bombs?" She asked her voice putting me in a daze. "We got plenty." I heard a soft tough voice reply. I looked over at the one called the Gazzy, and saw how small he was.

I stood up and walked to Teddy. I knelled in front of her, "Are you gonna be okay sweetie?" I asked her she looked up at me and touched my hand. I nodded at the image she sent me. "Okay you can hide behind me if things get too brutal. I said smiling, she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug.

I stood with her wrapped around me hugging onto me for dear life. Max stared at me with her mouth hanging open slightly. I smiled at her causing her to blush. She turned away and walked to the edge of the cave and jumped into the air.

Max's POV

I jumped into the air and closed my eyes partially. I heard the droning sound of flyboys get closer. I heard my flock jump into the air and open they're wings. I saw Shark and the pact on the ground getting ready. Shark was so.......different. He dresses like Fang he talks like Fang, but he's nice and he helps Teddy.

I shook my head attempting to get my thoughts straight. When the flyboys came in. "We just came for the Pact." They droned. I smiled evilly and whispered so that no one could hear me. "Over my dead body." I attacked the nearest flyboy. Three or four flyboys came up behind me. I turned around kicked one in the face, I brought my fist down on the neck of one causing it to fall to the ground.

I was so busy fighting that I didn't notice the flyboy come up behind me. I felt someone grab my wings and push them together. I started falling quickly to the ground. The ground was quickly approaching me. The last thing I thought was _Is Fang going to save me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my computer went on strike. It wanted.......a girlfriend, so I got a laptop. Any way I HAVE FOUR REVIEWS........................Well actually only three since I put the first one up. But yeah THANKYOU for those who reviewed and GUESS WHAT!!!!!! YOU GUYS GET VIRTUAL COOKIES. Happy aren't ya.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the Pact. **

**Fang's POV**

I was punching the day lights out of flyboy, another came up behind me and I grabbed it and threw it into a a group of flyboys flying towards me. I looked around making sure everyone was okay.

Angel- Cheek

Gazzy-Cheek

Iggy-Cheek

Nudge-Cheek

Max-..........Max.

"Max!" I yelled looking around frantically. That's when my heart stopped, I saw her falling down to the earth at a dangerous pace. I angled downward and flew after her. "MAX!"

My wings started flapping harder and faster. I was so close I could grab her. I reached out and got a piece of her shirt,when a flyboy grabbed me and punched me hard in between my wings. I yelled out in surprise and turned back to it.

I grabbed him and gave him an uppercut across the jaw. I then hit the base of its spine causing its head to explode. I looked down excepting to see bird kid shaped splat. Instead I saw Shark grab her and dissapear.

**Shark's POV**

I was completely focused on tearing out these flyboys throats when I heard Fang scream "MAX!" I looked up and saw Fang flying close behind her. All of a sudden a flyboy had grabbed Fang from behind, but Max was still falling.

I closed my eyes and teleported over to where she was heading towards earth. At the last minute I grabbed her and teleported her to a safe mountain. I laid her down and got back to the fight.

When I got back they had beaten most of the flyboys. I saw Mini struggling to get three or four flyboys off of her. I ran towards her and grabbed a flyboy of her back and clawed it's throat out.

"DUCK!" I heard two separate voices say. One in the air and one on the ground. I immediately ran for cover one two bombs went of at once. The whole ground shook, and the air seem to stand still. I got up coughing, and looking around.

"REPORT!" I heard Mini yell.

Boomer- okay

Icy-okay

Teddy-okay

Fudge-okay

Me-okay

I started to close my eyes when an angry Fang came up to me.

"Where is SHE?!" he yelled in my ear. I winced and my ear shot around listening to everything else.

I put my hands up in the 'I surrender' kind of style.

"Hold on." I said before closing my eyes and teleporting back to Max.

**Max's POV**

The last thing I remembered was that I was falling and hoping Fang would catch me. I looked around and saw that I was on a mountain looking at a beautiful sunrise.

_Okay so Fang didn't catch me. _I thought snidely.

_I am so killing him._

_**Don't be so quick to judge Max.**_

_Ah the almighty annoying voice is back. Hey voice am I …..Ya'kno dead_

_**No Max, but if you don't watch your back and listen to your heart you will be. **_

_  
Well voice you sure didn't confuse me there. Note the sarcasm. Hey voice how do I get back to my flock. _

I waited for a while, hoping he would answer, but he was the voice of course he didn't answer. I sighed and looked around. I got up ready to jump and spread my wings when I heard a voice behind me. "Wait!

I turned around and saw the one who looked like Fang. "Shark how did you get here so fast, and how did you know where I was, and where are we?" I said in one breath. Man, I am really starting to sound like Nudge.

I waited for his response. "I'll tell you later, but now we need to get back to your flock and the Pact." said, "Jump on." He turned around and with his back to me. I looked at him like he was crazy. He turned around and said, "Just get on my back." I shrugged and got on, putting my arms around his neck. "Close your eyes." he whispered. I closed my eyes and felt the wind running trough my hair.

I opened my eyes and saw a burst of colors, and shapes. Everything stopped and we were in a field. I got off his back and my eyes were wide and my jaw hung to the floor. I noticed the flock giving me weird looks so I closed my mouth and put on Fang's emotionless mask.

I sat down on a log and the flock followed my lead. "Start talking." I said giving Mini my hardest glare. Mini wasn't even fazed by my glare, she just glared back just a hard. Eventually everyone else got tired of our staring contest. "I'll go first I guess." said Fudge.

**Mini POV**

I stared at Max, she could glare at me but it didn't faze me one bit. I don't care who she is she can't go acting like the leader of MY pact. After a while Fudge couldn't stand the silence. "I'll go first I guess." She said taking in a deep breath of air. " My name is Fudge and we grew up in The Institute. We are DNA mutants like you guys except. We can't fly, we can run really fast because we're mixed with Cheetah. We all have different powers I can attract metal and deflect metal. I can also make metal dissapear." She said with a triumphant smile.

I rolled my eyes, and nodded at my pact. Giving them all clear, I mean Max may be a little bossy, but this is the flock!!! "I'm Icy.....and well Ummm..... I'm blind." She said kinda of whispering. She looked down, and sighed. "The institute wanted to give me X-ray vision and....well it didn't work. I have echolocation like a bat, and I like, no love to blow stuff up. I can fell something and get a picture of what it looks like in my head. I think that's it."

I saw the flock nod and look at Boomer. "I guess I'll go next. I'm Boomer and I like to explode stuff. Argo....BOOM!!! Anyway I can burp fire....which is really cool. I can mimic peoples voices and sounds I am Icy's best friend." Icy reached up and ruffled his hair.

Iggy and Gazzy high fived and looked at Teddy "I'm Teddy and Yes Angel you can't get in my head because I can read minds." Angel's mouth fell open, then went into deep concentration. "I can also make force fields and have telekinesis." She said continuing. "I can also turn into an body I tried objects and animals but it won't work." She said smiling.

The flock looked stunned and looked from Angel to Teddy. They finally stopped and looked at Shark. Shark was leaning against a wall. Then he dissapeared. I heard the flock intake a breath. "I can dissapear and teleport to any place as long as I think about it." He said still blending in with the wall.

The flock still looked shocked and I noticed no one looking expectantly at me so I cleared my throat. "I am Mini, and the leader of the pact. I can run to speeds up to....600 mph." I said pulling Teddy onto my lap. "Fudge told you that we are mixed with cheetah, so our natural speed is 90 to 95 mph. We have extremely good hearing." I said letting my ears pop out from underneath my hair. My eyes turned into slits. I smiled at the flock, Teddy yawned.

"Teddy's tired, I'll take first watch, Icy you second, and Shark your last." I said getting up and walking to a tree. I jumped up the tree and sat at the top. I heard Max say to Fang he had first watch, Iggy second and herself last. I looked at my pact curl up next to each other theirs tails swaying slightly. I smiled to my self.

I looked at the sky and the moon. Fang flew to the branch below mine. He also looked out at the moon. Then he took out his Laptop and begin typing away at it. I smiled and looked back at the moon who seemed to be smiling back.


End file.
